Luego de la muerte
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [Crack fic] - Summary (Explicación): Todos creen que Hiro fue el que más sufrió con la muerte de su hermano, pero se equivocan. Las que más sufrieron con la partida de Tadashi... ¡Fueron sus fans! Para el Foro: Ciudad de San Fransokyo, para Hope.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados aquí mismo son propiedad de Disney y Marvel cómics :3 los menciono aquí sin fines de lucro, es que es irresistible no escribir sobre ellos._

.

* * *

 **Después de la muerte**

.

 **One Shot**

.

 **Para** el _Foro_ : Ciudad **de** _**San**_ _Fransokio_

 **.**

 **Crack Fic**

 **.**

* * *

La muerte si bien es lo único seguro que tenemos en esta vida (además del hecho de que al menos una vez alguien nos va a joder el día), no es algo que sepamos cuando llegará… puede ser dentro de treinta años, en cincuenta, puede ser en una hora, el día de mañana o en una semana, no lo sabemos y no hay forma de saberlo exactamente pues cuando ocurre, ocurre.

En este caso la muerte le llegó a Tadashi Hamada por ese enorme corazón que tanto nos conquistó en la pantalla grande, así solo sea una sonrisa, aun sin estar bañado y con el rostro ojeroso de días sin descansar a causa de tantos tropiezos con Baymax… sin embargo el que no se rindiera y el que siempre estuviera hasta dispuesto a dar la vida por sus amigos, fue lo que conquistó a más personas de lo que cualquiera de sus familiares, conocidos y amigos hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Sin embargo y, curiosamente, es ese enorme corazón la razón que lo llevó a perder la vida en tan trágico accidente durante la feria del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, mientras entraba a un edificio consumiéndose por las llamas ardientes solo para salvar a su mentor, consejero y amigo: el profesor Robert Callaghan.

Para el restante equipo Nerd, era obvio que el más afectado con aquel deceso era el pequeño pre-adolescente genio de catorce años de edad pues Tadashi no solo había sido si hermano mayor, también era su guía, su inspiración, su orgullo, su salvador… para resumirles y dejar de hacer largo el cuento, Tadashi era para Hiro como su héroe, aun superior a los famosos Vengadores y a los X-Men juntos porque… ¿Qué es mejor que poder presumir a tu hermano con otros?

Sin duda es mejor que presumir una figura de acción coleccionable y conste, que no le estamos bajando su valor a la figura de Wolverine en la repisa del menor de los Hamada, no, claro que no.

Es solo que algo que puedes tocar siempre es mejor que algo que no haces más que soñar.

Bueno eso según la definición de un genio, para una especie en particular dentro de la humanidad, no importa si la sueñas, si es real, si es hétero o le truena la reversa, no importa si es un niño muerde almohadas o un adulto con tendencias sadistas, no importa si es un sociopata con ganas de dominar al mundo o un chico con una brillante sonrisa y el deseo de ocupar su inteligencia para ayudar a las personas. No. Para esta especie basta con que lo conozca y vea un mínimo detalle que le encante, para amarlo.

Si señores, hablo de las _fangirls_ (y porque no, de los _fanboys_ ).

Quizás nadie creería la existencia de esta peculiar rama de la raza humana –ni siquiera los científicos más experimentados –, si no fuera por haberla conocido, ya sea en un parque, en el ciber café, el Zoo, un restaurante o la loca que se sienta a tu lado en clase de álgebra y nunca presta atención en clase por andar con el teléfono debajo de la mesa (oh sobre, depende del nivel de fangirleo), revisando algún new sobre este su adorado amor platónico.

Peculiarmente los fan arts y los fan fics abundan en su memoria del móvil… si raya en lo acosador, puede que hasta fotos de su amor durmiendo en clase o en su cama…

De nuevo, depende de su grado de locura y nivel de fangirleo.

Pero el Nerd Team no estaba preocupado por ello, cada uno tuvo contra su voluntad, conseguir alguna prenda ligeramente de gala, en tonos monocromáticos y obscuros, para llenar varios recintos de blanco y negro, sobre todo negro… después de todo es costumbre llevar tales colores en un funeral, uno que se había llevado parte de su alegría diaria aunque eso el difunto nunca lo supiera.

Debido a que murió en un accidente, la familia Hamada en primer lugar realizó una pequeña ceremonia al estilo nipón en el hogar del fallecido, para después dirigirse al cementerio donde sería realizada una ceremonia donde varios de los compañeros de clases del adorable Tadashi, seguramente asistirían. Viejos conocidos, ex compañeros de clases, sabemos bien que en este punto del proceso de la vida es cuando todos sin excepción te aman: algunos felices, otros tristes, otros molestos con el destino por llevárselo tan joven, unos cuantos ocultando su dolor y otros demostrándolo abiertamente… sea cual sea el grupo en el que quisieran estar, en esa ceremonia serías bien recibido.

Bueno, a menos que el lugar se saturara, ahí fue que comenzaron a pensar que quizás no fue la mejor idea realizar dicha ceremonia en el cementerio.

La primera pista fue el grupo de porristas de otra escuela que llegó a aquel lugar con trajes hermosos pero cortos con alguno que otro paquete de pañuelos, en silencio sencillamente pasaron a dejar aquella rosa blanca al altar en nombre del querido Tadashi. La segunda pista y quizás más llamativa fueron las escandalosas chicas de una banda escolar (de nuevo, quien sabe de qué escuela eran… aunque por los trajes y otras cosas, seguro eran de diferentes universidades cada una) que llorando comenzaron a musicalizar con un OST triste –seguramente de algún videojuego –, aquella fúnebre celebración.

Las hubieran mandado a callar, en serio que sí, pero cuando notaron, había tantas chicas de tantos lugares diferentes (juraban haber visto latinas, americanas y hasta rusas en el funeral) que no había espacio para reclamar…

—No sabía que Dashi fuera tan popular —fue la sorpresa de la tía Cass, era una lástima que su pequeño ni si quiera hubiera vivido para hacerla tía abuela… y en ese lugar seguro que más de una se hubiera ofrecido.

—Hermano, este lugar es de locos y se supone que es un funeral —la elocuente voz de Fred, resaltó entre tanto llanto, música y moqueo (si, algunas moqueaban), ganándose una (vale, un millar oh quizás más) fulminante mirada.

Si hay algo con lo que no te debes meter es el dolor de muchas fangirls llorándole a gusto a su adorado personaje favorito.

Puede que si Wasabi no fuera tan reservado en sus comentarios esta ocasión, que si Honey no estuviera cuidando que Hiro no resintiera tanto aquella soledad o si Gogo no hubiera empeñado su fuerza en no soltarse a llorar… hubieran reído del rostro de terror que Fred colocó al notar aquella amistosa advertencia, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento oportuno.

—¡TADASHI! —con cada minuto, las lágrimas y los lamentos aumentaban, una de las fans de hecho estaba cavando un agujero cerca de lo que sería la tumba del mayor de los hermanos Hamada… hubiera continuado de no ser porque se encontró con un pedazo de madera que ya ocupaba lo que ella había auto proclamado su lugar de descanso.

Chicas de otras religiones realizaban sus propias ceremonias para desearle un buen viaje al otro lado.

Unas locas más, estaban convencidas de que Tadashi en esos momentos, tal vez las estuviera observando ahora como un futuro guardián al más puro estilo de Jack Frost… quizá eso del crossover en serio funcionara, aunque sería divertido er como reaccionaria Tadashi al conocer a los guardianes...

Algunos grupos de chica se terminaron por acercar a la coreana del Nerd Team, Gogo por su parte las observó con indiferencia, puede que fueran un espécimen raro dentro de la humanidad pero a su manera sufrían la pérdida de su buen amigo Tadashi... hubiera seguido auto-controlándose si no hubiera sido porque las escuchó claramente.

—Ya no habrá bebés Tomadashi para nosotras —declaraciones fuertes.

—Oh Gogo, lamentamos la pérdida de tu amor —decían otras que se les notaba a leguas que lo suyo, lo suyo... era shippear a cualquier personaje inclusive sin tener contacto alguno, pero en este caso hablamos de dos miembros del Team Nerd, es imposible que no existan multiships en ese grupo.

Y esta comprobado que no importa edad, género o problemas psicológicos (?), las shippers están ahí para el fandom... y en este caso, para irritar a la velocista coreana que harta de aquello e ignorando que es un funeral, dejo inconciente a dos. Obviamente el resto no perdió detalle en el ligero rubor en sus mejillas (que si bien pudo ser de irritabilidad o vergüenza de las imaginaciones ajenas, las fans de dicha pareja ya tienen una razón para escribir, gracias, funeral de Tadashi), aunque las inconscientes murmuraban algo como "me golpeó una de mis heroínas favoritas" antes de ser auxiliadas por las demás fangirls en escena... porque ante todo, solidaridad de grupo (a menos que seas una de esas que hace bashing, ahí te ignoran el resto).

—¡Déjenme mirarlo una vez más!

Se escuchó por ahí y, como cada evento donde muchas personas se reúnen, no faltó un vendedor ambulante oportuno con varios productos sacados del cuarto de Tadashi, digo extraídos con cuidado y calidad para deleite de las chicas, a precios elevados…

Que fue de aquel vendedor, nadie sabe y ninguna de las que tiene alguna prenda interior del Hamada mayor, se lo pregunta.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos porque Tadashi estaba _que arde_ —a veces… comentarios como esos se llegaron a escuchar, esas bromistas que buscaban verle el lado positivo y no estar tan deprimidas.

Otra cosa que abarcó gran parte de la ceremonia fúnebre fue gritos de "Hubiera querido que me hicieras un hijo" y alguna que otra drogada (en serio, esos ojos rojos no eran de lágrimas) diciendo que buscaría las esferas del dragón y lo reviviría. Si a caso Fred y otros cuantos entendieron esa referencia. También fueron muchas con playeras estampadas con el rostro del inventor de Baymax, abrazándose y murmurando cosas como "yo te tendré siempre conmigo", lo malo es que llegando a sus casas, muy seguramente sus familias las manden a un baño a su tiempo y bueno… ese siempre habrá durado muy poco.

Claro esta había una que otra más discreta (contadas), que solo se acercaron a darle el pésame a la familia y amigos cercanos, para seguir con su propio duelo en la pérdida de tan fantástico chico a su modo: llorando, resoplando, murmurando cosas inentendibles, deseando lo mejor a un espíritu etéreo o rezando a algún Dios todo poderoso (algunas también a demonios, pero de todo hay en el mundo). Nadie se atrevería a contar cuantos corazones se habían nublado con aquella triste muerte porque solo con mirar en la cercanía se notaban más de mil cabezas de todo tipo –en serio, de todo tipo... hasta cosplayers del equipo nerd, de Hiro, de Tadashi y de Baymax –, de antemano digo que ignoraron al tipo con vestido y bigote que lloraba con fuerza, gritando el nombre del Hamada fallecido, aunque otro par de chicos (fanboys) juraban que eso era exageración... pero a cada quien sus gustos y si el travesti le quería llorar a su héroe pues mejor no meterse o los ataca con un beso babeado (?). De igual forma se sentían extraños... la mayoría era del sexo femenino o al menos trataba de aparentar serlo.

Sinceramente, algunas no entendían que diablos hacían en un cementerio si no había quedado nada del cuerpo del Hamada, pero estaban ahí para hacer bulto, ya fuera para llorar, para consolar a sus otras amigas fangirls, pero ahí estaban… también para el pequeño Hiro, que sabían que le había dolido un montón.

En otro momento, quizás en algunos meses o años, cuando recordaran el día de aquel funeral, seguramente reirían… porque en verdad NO era normal que tantas chicas lloraran mares e invadieran en cementerio solo para despedir a un hermoso chico con una gorra y un enorme corazón que los había dejado antes de tiempo y que, para todas sus fans, fue muy corto el tiempo que pasaron juntos (en su imaginación cof cof) y que lo disfrutaron.

Nadie puede decir que esa no fue una de las cosas más raras que vivieron… y eso que tienen a Fred de amigo –inserte quejido tardío del rubio aquí –, no importaba que tantas locuras extremas se le ocurrieran a Gogo para hacer el día más emocionante –ruido de bomba de goma de mascar de fondo –, cuantas burbujas rosadas y de colores pasteles y claros te explotaran en la cara por los experimentos químicos de Honey (e inclusive contando la vez que todos quedaron atrapados en una sustancia tan parecida a un moco que hasta verde era… por, de nuevo, los experimentos de Honey Lemon), oh las pruebas fallidas de los nuevos inventos de Hiro que siempre terminaban en explosión –grito del pre-adolescente quejándose de que no todos sus intentos terminaron en un boom… ignorado al cien por ciento –, era solo clara una cosa:

Nada superaría el día en que se enteraron de que su querido y dulce amigo (y hermano) Tadashi, era todo un rompe corazones… en más de un sentido.

También, Hiro perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo llamaron cuñado.

Y que sin duda era claro, el drama se presentaba en un corazón (oh muchos) que sufrían una pérdida tan importante en sus vidas… inclusive si no conociste al fallecido, también conocieron incontables rostros que pueden formarse del dolor… aunque quedaba claro que había quien sufrió más después de la muerte del querido inventor de Baymax: sus amadas fans.

* * *

 **.**

 **No resistí las ganas de escribir algo así por dos razones:**

 **\- Lo pidió una excelente escritora, buena amiga y compañera de momentos fangirleros (?).**

 **-Imaginarme esa situación fue fácil, tengo amigas que me dijeron lo que harían en el funeral de Tadashi y solo lo escribí XD sin nombres (?).**

 **Creo que cualquiera se ha imaginando asistiendo al funeral se su personaje favorito... y no es bonito pero si se lo cuentas a alguien más, se ríe de tu sufrimiento (?), porque no paran de decirte que no es real... y vuelven a burlarse... esto es para que sepan que las fangirls somos peligrosas (?) XDD ok ya, los dejo, espero sus comentarios.**

 **.**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

 _¿Reviews? Y la autora estará satisfecho con su cuidado_ (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
